


What's burning?

by lucyssecrets



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo is a firefighter, Ben Solo is the captain, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Smut, Christmas setting, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn and Ben are best friends, Finn is an overprotecting brother, Masturbation in Shower, Men in uniform, Sex, Small town Rey, Unresolved Sexual Tension, somewhat public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyssecrets/pseuds/lucyssecrets
Summary: Rey returns to her home town after a long absence to find that things have changed and nobody kept her informed, especially about Ben Solo. It's almost Christmas, when she should mend fences, but where's the fun in that? So what if Ben Solo is a firefighter and his body makes her think of not so innocent thoughts?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	What's burning?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Ash!!!! I sure hope you enjoy this one shot and the steamy moodboard. And that I captured Ben Solo in all his greatness.
> 
> As I loved writing their story, an epilogue will follow soon. Stay tuned!

[](https://ibb.co/YfZxRs8)

Returning to your childhood town where you know there are so many memories, can be overwhelming at times. But Rey had time to deep dive into those feelings on her way home. She grew up into a powerful and successful woman since the last time she’d visited her parents. She could do it, she could survive these holidays and then go back to her glamorous city life. Though she had to admit, she missed the small town, the intimacy it brought and the holiday spirit found at each corner of the streets. 

What she didn’t miss was… _**him**_. She didn’t miss him that much. Not anymore. Well, no time to dwell on the past. They had their chance, or that was her impression, and they missed it. It was the Universe telling them that they shouldn’t try anything. No, she needed to stop. The reminder of that last time she saw him was always painful. 

Her taxi stopped in front of her parents’ house and she was left alone on the pavement with her luggage, with only one more minute to take it all in, or to get ready to be flooded by mixed feelings. 

She heard the fire truck before she even saw it and she promised herself that she wouldn’t turn around to see who was in it. What if it was her brother? But what if it was **_him_ **? No, she started pulling her luggage toward the house and kept moving knowing the fire truck was passing behind her. Her insides were quivering and it happened all the time she was in his vicinity, which meant she did a good thing not looking back. She wanted to postpone the inevitable as much as possible. 

“Honey, if you’re going to stand like that on our front porch, at least let me grab you a cup of hot chocolate.”

“MUUMMM!” 

She left her luggage and jumped to hug her mother, where it always felt like home. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside. This winter is not so nice to us these days. 

She expected the house to be the same as she left it five years ago. Boy was she surprised to see she was stepping into a completely new setup. Contemporary shabby chic looking, her childhood home looked even homier now. 

“Mum, what happened? When did this happen?”

“Oh honey, we needed a change. It was your brother’s idea and his team helped. I wanted this to be a surprise for you. You should see what they did with your room.”

His brother’s team? That meant **_him_ **included. She did wonder now what he did to her room, nothing good she assumed. 

“Well, I like it. And I’m waiting for it to grow on me. Where is dad? I told him I wanted to see him the minute I arrived. What is the old man up to now?”

The back door closed and in came her dad, with all his good genes still showing. He didn’t look one day older. What was it with the men of this town looking all fresh and healthy? 

“This old man has been taking care of the snow in the backyard. Come here, baby girl. Give your dad a hug. This house missed you.”

She knew his words had a deeper meaning. Her dad never agreed to her never visiting them. Yes, he was on board with joining her mother and visiting her in her fancy city, but he never managed to get her to come home. Until now. Time to face reality or whatever was left of it. 

“I have some business to take care of down at the fire station. Would you like to come with me? Give a heart attack to that crazy brother of yours?”

Ok, not that kind of reality, nope, she was not going down that road.

“I think I’ll just wait for Finn to come home. I’m sure mum has stuff for me to do.” 

Both her parents were exchanging some looks she couldn’t figure out. 

“Honey, I need you at home today. Remember that thing?”

“Oh yeah, right, that thing. Sure, you’re right. What was I thinking?”

What were they talking about? It wasn’t like her parents to be awkward around her. 

“Rey, perhaps you can help us and take something to the fire station to your brother. His car is here, so you can use it to drive there.”

No, she didn’t like this at all. 

“But I want to stay home with you.”

“Nonsense. You have two full weeks to get tired of your parents. Go, have a little fun. The package for your brother is waiting by the door.”

“Fine.”, she muttered under her breath like a spoiled brat.

They didn’t even ask if she needed to freshen up after the road or something. She took the car keys, the small bag that smelled like pumpkin pie and went her way. Her brother would have a panic attack when he’ll see her driving his car and she was looking forward to it. 

The fire station wasn’t far from the house, so she reached it in no time. It certainly didn’t help with the butterflies having a blast in her stomach. She could do this, there was no way out. 

“Hello, I am here to see officer Storm.” 

“Is that you, Rey? Oh, you grew up into such a beautiful young lady. Your brother is out for the moment but you can wait for him if you’d like.”

And risk bumping into other people? No, there was no need for that.

“I just have something from my mother. Can I leave it somewhere?” 

“Sure you can. The kitchen is on the first floor, down the left. Want me to call someone to guide you?”

“I think I can find it. I’ll give you a shout if I need help.”

“Great.”

She climbed the stairs and was welcomed by a big room -which was part kitchen, part living room - for when the guys were not out on the field. She put the bag down on the kitchen counter and took a peek inside. Her thoughts were confirmed that it was indeed her mother’s famous pumpkin pie. She was ready to head out when she heard a muffled sound coming from the locker room. 

It was the men’s locker room, a place where she shouldn’t go. But what if someone needed her help? She opened the door slowly and was met by a thick cloud of steam that warmed her up instantly. She followed the noise, taking her to the showers. Oh God, what if somebody fainted in there? _You are not going to faint at the sight of blood, Rey. You will save that person._

She moved toward the shower and stopped at the entrance from where she could see what was actually going on. 

Of all the things she thought she’d see, the scene in front of her sure wasn’t on that list. He was resting one of his hands on the shower wall in front of him and with the other hand, he was… washing himself? She didn’t have a clear view of where she was standing. She could clearly see his back muscles, how they flexed, they tensed under his pale skin, calling out for Rey’s hand to squeeze them and press her naked body to them. She didn’t need him to turn, she knew who she was looking at. There was only one tall man with hair that perfect in this town that showed off his strong character even when he was showering. 

She let her eyes go further down and paused a bit on his ass. Carved like one of Michelangelo’s sculptures, even his ass was majestic. She was trying not to imagine how it would look like when he pushed his hips between her legs. 

The way the water was trickling down his body, stopping on the top of his ass and then rolling down between his legs. Rey wanted to follow each drop of water with her lips and lick him clean. 

She heard the same muffled noise as earlier coming from him. His hand was now moving faster and he turned a little so that she had a full view of what was going on. She couldn’t breathe and suddenly she felt like she wanted to rip her clothes off. It was all the steam around her, she told herself. Not the fact that he was pleasuring himself right there, in front of her eyes. And she couldn’t stop looking at his hand moving expertly on his cock. She thought about the bulge in his pants from time to time. She had a chance to see him in his swim trunks, in his jeans, in his gym shorts, and there was always the question of how big he was exactly. Big, big enough to make her reconsider some things she wanted him to do to her. Thick, long, red and angry. That’s what it looked like. How would it taste? 

Luck was on her side as his eyes were closed, therefore he had no clue that he was being watched. Two more pumps and he came, putting his forehead on the wall after the release. 

“Fuck.” 

If there was one thing she loved without any comment was his voice. Her body reacted whenever she heard it like she was made to stand up on his command. 

It was time for her to leave before he caught her. That would be a mess on so many levels. 

“Rey? What the hell are you doing here?”

Finn… fuck shit fuck. Her brother was here. Let’s see how you’re going to explain to your brother that you were looking at his best friend while he was masturbating in the shower. 

Two things happened simultaneously: Finn grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her to him and Ben turned completely toward her and stared with the most confused expression plastered on his face. 

“Hey, big brother. Nice to see you too.” 

Finn looked behind Rey and saw Ben naked and surprised. That made him tighten his hold on her. 

“Skip the shit, Rey. What were you doing? Someone explain this fast to me because it doesn’t look good from where I’m standing.”

There was no way she could downsize the gravity of the situation. 

“I came by to give you the pumpkin pie mum baked. And then I heard the shower and thought someone forgot to turn it off.”

The pfff behind her turned on a rage deep inside. 

“What’s that, Ben? Do you have something to say? Tell my brother why you are standing there naked in front of his little sister and you’re not even trying to cover up.” 

“Yeah, Ben. Care to explain?”

Diverting the discussion in Ben’s direction was a genius move. 

“I didn’t know she was here, shithead. Now get out of my way, so that I can put some clothes on.”

He brushed past Rey and said for her ears only - “Unless your little sister wants to see more of my cock.” 

Then he disappeared in the locker, leaving a fuming Finn holding on to Rey. 

“Finn, let me go. You’re acting like a crazy person.”

“How would you act if you caught your baby sister looking at your naked best friend? What would’ve happened if I was an hour late, hm?”

This was one of the reasons she never let out any of her feelings toward Ben Solo. She didn’t want to damage their relationship. 

“Nothing happened, ok? It was a misunderstanding, that’s all.”

Finn released her from his hold and then added - “This discussion isn’t over. I’ll see you at home.” 

“Missed you too, brother. Missed you too.”

She hoped he felt the misery in her words. Sometimes Finn was short-fused and forgot that he hurt people by overreacting. 

After a nap in her new room, which didn’t look like a teenage princess lived there anymore, she got ready for dinner. Her parents were keen on having family time whenever they were all at home. Putting on red leggings and a cozy sweater with Christmas trees all over that covered her ass and made her look decent, she descended the stairs ready to stuff her mouth with her mother’s goodies. 

The living room was empty so she headed for the kitchen where there was a lot of noise. 

“There she is. Come here, Rey. We’ve missed you around here. ALL of us, if you know what I mean.”

The Solos were here. Great. She loved Leia and Han, and Ben’s brother Poe. Leia’s hug was just what she needed to feel more like home. 

She was placed at the table between Ben and Poe, Finn was standing in front of her. It did remind her of all the dinners they had in the past with the Solos and how she enjoyed them. Now she was on the edge and Finn looked like he was up to no good. 

“So, mum, the guys loved the pumpkin pie. The captain here thinks you’re spoiling us and he trains us more but it’s all worth it.”

“What? Ben’s the captain? When did that…?” She sure missed a lot. 

“Yeah, one more thing you didn’t know.” 

Something bad was about to happen and it was enough to see it just by looking at Finn. 

“If it wasn’t for Ben you wouldn’t be such an efficient team, Finn.” 

Her dad was a big supporter of the fire station, from the days he was the town mayor. 

“I’m glad you loved it, honey. And that Rey found her way around.” 

“She did alright, more than alright I’d say. I bet she didn’t tell you she saw Ben naked. Or did you, sis?” 

The silence among the parents pierced her skin like sharp knives. 

“Mrs. Storm, I can assure you Finn is joking. He’s just looking for a way to piss me off after I worked his ass off today.” 

“That is not funny, Finn. That is no way to pick on your sister. I raised you better than this.” 

Mother Storm knew how to keep her household together and how to render her kids speechless. Finn looked like he wanted to yell, cry and beat somebody. 

The rest of the dinner went on without any incident. She avoided Finn and Ben, choosing to catch up with Poe. She ran up to her room before Finn had any chance to talk with her. She was tired, confused and it was the only day one out of this vacation. Alone time was needed. 

*************

It was past midnight and she was still awake. Ben’s body kept coming back into her mind. It had nothing to what she remembered. He was now chiseled all over. A sound like rocks hitting her window made her jump out of the bed. This was what they did when she was home. Did he want to get in now? 

Opening the window she saw Ben getting ready to throw one more pebble and stopped once he saw her. 

“You.” 

“Yeah, me. We need to talk.” 

They were whispering like they were teenagers hiding from her parents. This was ridiculous. She let the window open and settled herself on the bed. Ben had no issues in the past to climb over her window, while he had a small body. Now… now it was a different story. He had the agility and flexibility but he was big. It took him a solid two minutes - she was counting for the sake of making fun of him - to pull his body in her room. Her giggles filled the room once he was on his feet. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You are bigger now, Ben. Not even my window can handle you. You should’ve used the front door, you know. Like an adult.”

He advanced one step, stopped, measured her with his eyes and smirked. 

“I’m not exactly fond of the idea of Finn seeing me here.” 

She wasn’t keen on Finn finding them here either. Not now, not then. There was no way of explaining to your brother what his best friend was doing in your room late at night. 

“You said you wanted to talk. I am listening.”

He wasn’t invited to sit on her carpet and for sure not on her bed. They weren’t friends, not anymore, not since that night. 

“About the shower today… Why…”

“I really don’t want to talk about that. Anything else? I’m tired from the road.”

In two seconds he was in front of her, about to explode from the way his nostrils moved. In another situation, she’d laugh about him how he reminded her of a dragon. Now she moved further up the bed to get some distance. 

“This is shit, Rey, and you know it. Why do you always have to run away from something serious? Be a fucking adult and tell me why you were spying me today. You made it pretty clear before you left that I held no interest for you.”

Oh, how she did. She was so mad at him for betraying her that she wanted to see him beg her not to leave. He acted like she was the bad guy like she made him suffer. 

“I do not want to talk about the past.”

He grabbed both of her feet and pulled her to him on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you want to get down to action, Rey? Is that what you’re trying to tell me? As I recall you owe me something and I’d like to cash in right now.”

The kiss… the damn kiss he won after a stupid bet. The kiss she wanted to give him that night. 

She was not going down that easy. He had no right to ask for it after so many years. 

“That stupid bet? That’s a bit childish of you, don’t you think? Mister Captain? How did that happen by the way?”

“Fuck. Shut up.”

He was having trouble breathing. She could feel it as he was so close to her, his hands on her shoulders burning her skin. 

“Ben, are you ok? Do you want a glass of water or something?”

‘Or something.” 

There wasn’t any time to ask what that something was because she found out the moment his lips touched hers and his hands slowly guided her to lie down on the bed. How many times had she dreamed about Ben’s lips, they were always so inviting, plump, a bit red when he bit them. They were forbidden to her, but it never stopped her from fantasizing about what they could do. 

And now they were working their magic and touching her. This was not kissing, this was a life-altering moment which she’d never recover from. Having all his strong body pressing her into the mattress made her lose all thoughts. His tongue wanted in and she didn’t need convincing. She wanted more than this, she always did and he never gave. She found her hands moved out of their own volition when they found his hair and threaded her fingers through it. At some point she pulled it harder, wanting to get him closer and it got her a groan coming deep from his throat. 

“You like that?” 

“I like everything that you do to me.”

His answer surprised her and Rey wanted to ask for more details. She was about to when his phone started vibrating somewhere between them. 

Ben immediately stopped their kissing and pulled up to see what was going on. 

“Damn it. I have to go. This is not over, Rey. And don’t you dare start overthinking, like you usually do.” 

After a brief kiss, he was out the window leaving Rey hot and bothered and alone with her thoughts. In no less than five minutes she heard the fire truck passing by her window and her heart squeezed knowing Ben was going to put out a fire. For the rest of the night, she couldn’t close her eyes, not even when she heard Finn come home. She didn’t dare go and ask him if all his team was fine. In her brother’s eyes she had no interest in asking that question. 

The morning found her begging the coffee machine to finish her damn coffee. It was necessary to pump it into her system fast, otherwise, she was going to kill somebody. Like her brother making an appearance in the kitchen and bugging her with questions left answered from last night. 

“Not today, Satan. Not today. Keep that mouth of yours shut. I’m already upset about what you pulled at dinner.”

Finn wasn’t one to ever listen to his sister. 

“The hell I will. What was that, Rey? Hm? Are you spying on my best friend who happens to be my superior? And both of you covering it up?”

She poured the coffee in her cup and inhaled deeply, letting the steam cloud her vision and her mind for a second. 

“It was nothing. I told you already.”

“Fuck that. Why are you here? It was all going well and fine without you. I’ve never seen Ben like this since you left. What exactly is going on between the two of you?”

That hurt coming from her brother. Having her family reunited was supposed to feel good, not like this. 

“Nothing ever happened between me and your precious best friend, so stop being an asshole and leave me alone.” 

“Do you think I’ve missed the way you looked at each other? You’re full of shit, Rey. I wish you never came back.” 

The last part he yelled and punctuated with a fist landing on the counter top near her. 

“That’s enough. There will be no screaming or any sign of aggression in my house. You and I, young man, need to have a talk later. Now leave your sister alone and go to work.” 

They never answered back to their mother. They knew the consequences for that and seeing her disappointed hurt the most. While both Rey and Finn were adopted, they never felt as such. They were treated like their mother gave birth to them and they knew better than to act out. 

“Are you ok, honey? That brother of yours sometimes has no limits when it comes to filtering his words before letting them out his mouth.”

“I’ll be just fine after I finish my coffee.”

That was only half true, underneath her facade, she was hurt and wanted to go back to her city home. She hated to feel unwanted. 

“You know he doesn’t mean what he said. He is upset you refused to come home for many years and felt like you left him when you went away.”

He never said anything, never asked why she left and it took him a few months before he started answering her calls and texts. 

“He doesn’t want me here.”

“I can assure you he does, he needs time to understand that and stop being overprotective of his best friend.”

“What’s that have to do with this? Why does everybody bring Ben into the discussion?”

“That’s a discussion for another day.” 

From there on, there was talk about the Christmas festivities in town, the big dinner her mother and Ben’s mother always put together where half the town joined. She avoided Finn as much as possible as she knew he needed time to cool off. It was better to let him come back to her. Ben was missing in action after his visit to her bedroom. “Fine, she thought. Have it his way”. He was the one to make the next move as he promised that they were not done. 

*************

Rey was having a hot chocolate in the living room with her Kindle in her lap, trying to get lost in the love story she was somewhat jealous of when Finn flew down the stairs hurrying to grab his jacket and shoes. 

“What the hell, Finn? What’s wrong?”

“Big fire down the city hall. I was called in.”

When will this end? The fear that he might not come back this time or the next time? How did her mother cope with her brother’s job? How would she with Ben?

“I’m coming with you.”

That stopped him from his fumbling. 

“How the hell would that help? You stay right here, do you hear me? I don’t need to worry about you there. Mum!”

“Yes, dear,” their mother appeared from the kitchen where she was busy making the last arrangements for Christmas. 

“Rey is not to leave this house until I am back. She got this crazy idea that she could help with the fire at the city hall.”

She mouthed an “I hate you” to him and ran up the stairs, frustrated by her brother’s way of handling things. 

“Don’t worry. We wouldn’t even think about having her there with you. It’s enough that I worry for you. Go, dear. And please call your mother once you are done.”

“Sure thing, mum.”

She heard them in the background as she plopped on the bed and turned on the TV to watch the live transmission of the fire. She was so glad her father was no longer working there. The reporter was giving all the details they had at the moment and mentioned that Captain Solo was joining his team this time as the fire was the biggest they’d had in months. 

Rey was holding a pillow so tight in her arms imagining all sorts of gory scenarios. Finn and Ben were there and there was nothing that she could do but watch and wait for both of them to get out of the building. 

Almost the entire team was out except them and someone was saying in the background that they needed to get out as they spent too much time in the smoke without their masks on. That was it, it was stupid to follow Finn’s command. She was a big girl, she could decide what to do on her own. 

And as a big girl that she was, she snuck out the window without her parents noticing, took their car and hurried toward the city hall. She parked down the road to leave free access for the authorities and ran to the first person she recognized. 

“Mayor Johnson, any news about my brother and Ben?”

“Rey, you shouldn’t be here.”

“I am exactly where I should be. Tell me that there is news.”

“The guys are trying to identify where they last saw them. It’s too dangerous now to send somebody after them so all we can do is wait.”

She hated that word, “wait”. Why wait? When clearly anybody in a firefighter suit could go in and call their names. She calculated quickly what the chances were of moving past the policemen posted near the city hall entrance. The odds weren’t in her favor. Would she able to live knowing she just stood there? That was a definite no. She left the mayor talking by himself, speeding off to the city hall, hoping she would make it in. 

“Rey! Stop!” 

Paying attention to the policemen, she missed her brother and Ben getting out of the building, supporting one another. More like Ben hanging on Finn’s shoulders. 

She got to them and after a brief look at Finn who was just fine, she turned her attention to Ben who was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“You stupid stupid girl. Why don’t you ever listen? What were you going to do? Go in and search for us?” 

He was once again yelling at her while he was carrying Ben and calling for the paramedics to assist. 

‘Rey. Do you hear what I am saying?”

She was just choosing to ignore him when she moved along with the paramedics. She needed to be with Ben right now. 

“Where do you think you’re going? No, you’re staying with me. Ben will be fine.”

“Let me go, Finn. This is all you’ve done since I returned. Manhandle me and shout orders. I’m not a girl anymore, I am a woman and I can do whatever the hell I want. And right now all I want to do is be by Ben’s side. Unless you feel like you’re about to die, you are not my focus right now.” 

The ambulance was moving away from them while she was still fighting Finn’s ironclad hold.

“I hate you. Where are they taking him?”

“It’s just a checkup, Rey. He will be back at the station tonight. Stop acting like the super worried girlfriend. You’re making people think that you actually care for Ben.”

Finn finally let her go and went to his team. She replayed his words in her head. She was acting like a girlfriend, which she wasn’t. She cared about Ben, she never said she didn’t. What Finn and Ben didn’t know was how much she cared about him. A detail she wanted to keep to herself. 

Going back home was out of the question, not until she saw Ben and got the confirmation that he was ok. Her favorite diner was close to the fire station. For sure Ben was going to be hungry upon his return, he needed all the proteins to recover. After getting her order, big bag in one hand and a chocolate mint shake in the other, she decided that she was going to wait. Right outside the fire station. Well not exactly at the entrance, she didn’t want to risk running into her mad brother. 

It was getting darker outside when the ambulance dropped Ben off. From afar he looked fine, walking on his own feet, but that damn suit didn’t let her see exactly if there was any wound or any other sign that he suffered any injury underneath it. 

Typical Ben, he even made a big suit like that look hot. Instead of hiding his muscled form, it actually highlighted it. He had his jacket in his hand, leaving him only in his overalls and an extremely tight long sleeve that moved with him like a second skin. What was it with men in uniforms? The power they exuded, maybe?

Giving him 5 minutes advance, she took the bag, closed the car and got in the building fast. The other guys from the team already left, including her brother, so it was only her and Ben. She put the bag on the kitchen counter and took a seat on one of the armchairs in their small living room/ relaxation area. This time she was letting him have his privacy while taking a shower. 

All her insides were on high alert, butterflies doing a crazy dance in her stomach, her skin was burning hot and she couldn’t stop fidgeting in the damn armchair. 

She saw him emerge from the locker room, dressed in a black t-shirt and black ripped jeans, muscles pulling at the fabric of his clothes, looking all fresh like nothing happened earlier. 

Before he even said anything to her, she ran and hugged him, getting an “oomph” reaction from him. She didn’t care, he could take the impact of her small body. He was here and he was alive. 

“Rey.” 

They didn’t need words to communicate sometimes. Their bodies and eyes did it for them. He pulled her hand in his, grabbed the bag she brought and a blanket and took her down the garage. 

He stopped in front of one of the trucks and pushed her to climb the ladder, following her shortly. After spreading the blanket on top of the truck, he tugged her down on it. 

“Before I do anything else, I need you to tell me, Rey.”

His whiskey brown eyes were moving from her lips to her eyes and she couldn’t stop doing the same. How many nights did she spend imagining that he would fall in love with her? 

“Tell you what?” she moved on top of him, standing still, waiting for his words. 

“Why? Why did you come today? Was it only for Finn?”

Silly silly man. 

“How can you be so blind? Of course it wasn’t just for my brother.” 

He pulled her toward his mouth and captured her lips in one desperate kiss. His lips in their dance said that he was alive, he was fine, he was ready for more with Rey, he **wanted** more. The way she responded gave him the answer he needed. 

“Take your t-shirt off. I want to feel you. I want to feel your skin gliding over mine.”

Rey submitted in an instant, pulling her t-shirt off at the same time he removed his. This was it, this was the moment she was going to feel Ben Solo, really feel his body on hers. 

“Come here, Rey. You don’t want to keep me waiting. I’m a hungry man right now.”

She aimed for his lips but his big hands stopped her when he spread them over her back on her bra clasp. Her bra was gone in a second, leaving her naked from her belly up in front of the man she dedicated most of her orgasms. 

“Bring those tits closer. We need to have a private conversation. They’ve hidden from me for far too long.”

He pulled one of her nipples into his mouth while the other was caught between his fingers. He was so serious and determined. That was the Ben she knew, always aiming to please. And please he did, making Rey arch her back and press her nipple further into his mouth. He alternated between licking and sucking, letting his free hand grab her ass and pull her over his growing erection. There were a lot of layers of clothes between them that needed to go away. 

“Do you want this?”

Was he crazy? Was she not obvious? 

“Tell me one thing, Ben Solo. Would anybody else be standing between us this time?” 

“Not this time”, he answered without hesitation. 

“Good. Now kiss me like this is our first kiss. Like it should’ve always been.”

And so he did, grabbing a hand full of her hair and bringing her directly on his lips. Her hands roamed over his t-shirt at first and she almost melted right there on him. His extremely well-defined muscles were rock hard underneath her fingertips so she let herself explore every inch of his fine body. The body she craved all those past summers when Ben started working out and hanging around their swimming pool. 

Ben tipped his hips up to meet her core, eliciting a loud moan from Rey. 

“I need you naked, Rey. Or I’ll cum in my pants like a horny teenager.”

“Oh, but I liked teenager Ben soooo much.” 

To make his point he put his hands on her jeans and started unbuttoning them. 

They were caught up in one more hungry kiss when they heard him. 

“NO! Rey, stop right now. Right now!”

Finn… Finn was interrupting one of their moments for the second time in a row. How the hell was she going to explain this? There was no mistaking, she was half-naked, on top of a very turned on Ben. And both of them on top of one of their fire trucks. Ben moved fast to cover her up with her t-shirt, and surprisingly not looking as panicked as Rey felt. Was he not aware that Finn was on the verge of having a stroke? 

“Get your fucking hands off my sister. You hear me, Ben? So help me God, I will come up and peel your damn hands off of her with a razor if I have to.”

Hang on, they were two adults having consensual soon to be sex. Who was Finn to act so bossy with them? Rey stopped Ben from saying anything, it was her moment to clarify. She moved off Ben and climbed the ladder back to where Finn was standing. 

“What did he do, Peanut? Tell me and I will kick his ass in a second. Nobody touches my sister without answering to me.” 

“Stop it, Finn. Ben didn’t do anything I didn’t want. He didn’t force himself on me. It is what it is. I could lie and tell you that it’s not what it looks like, but that’s just it. If you wouldn’t have shown up, Ben right there would’ve had sex with your little sister.”

No sugar coating was needed at this point. 

“What do you mean? You like Ben? Ben likes you?”

“I think it’s more than that, buddy,'' Ben replied from behind her. 

Finn’s eyes were moving from Rey to Ben and back at an alarming speed. It was like his brain wasn’t capable of capturing the reality of the situation. 

“Finn, it’s ok, it’s fine. We’re not involving you in this.” 

Rey tried to touch his arm for reassurance but he pulled it back fast like she was going to hurt him. 

“You went behind my back. Both of you. I… I can’t right now. I can’t talk with either of you.”

He turned his back and left them there. 

“I need to go after him, Ben. Who knows what crazy thing he’ll do.” 

“I understand. But this, Rey, isn’t over, you hear me? We are not done and this is the last time we are being interrupted.” 

After a brief kiss, he let her go. She finally caught up with Finn at home but he was having none of it. He closed his door in her face after begging her to let him be. 

*************

The rest of the days went on without any significant events as Rey tried to spend some quality time with her parents. Ben’s calls and messages were ignored on purpose as long as Finn didn’t bother to look her way. She knew she was ruining their relationship along with her relationship with them. And for what? For an adventure with Ben before going back home? Was that what it would be for her? After finally knowing that he wanted her as much as she always wanted him. 

“Earth to Rey. Baby girl, what is up in that head of yours? Baking time with your mother has lost its appeal?”

She was in cookie dough up to her elbows, mixing it with her hands for some time now, while her mother was checking her out for traces that her daughter was still there. 

“I’m sorry, mum. It’s just…”

“Finn and Ben saga continues?”

Always the intuitive, her mother. 

“How did you…?”

“I’ve seen how Finn cannot wait to leave a room when you walk in and how that poor Ben’s been trying to get a hold of you. What is going on between the three of you?”

Rey needed a real adult one on one discussion to clear her mind. And make a decision once and for all. 

“I’ve had a crush on Ben for years. I think I might love him, mum. And Finn caught us kissing and now he’s not talking to me anymore.”

“I swear, you kids sometimes are so oblivious. Finn is protecting Ben, honey, I told you before. He knows you’ll soon go back to the city and probably leave Ben heartbroken behind. As far as I remember they both went through a dark period after you left last time.”

She did NOT know that. Yes, none of them answered her calls and messages for a while but she figured they were just busy with school and life. 

“But why?”

“Listen, I don’t know what happened before you left, but Ben sure looked like you dumped him for this big city life. And Finn figured it out and blames you for it.”

She knew what happened. She confessed her crush one night at a party and Ben didn’t say anything, he just said sorry and left her in all her humiliation. 

“If you do love him, you need to think if you are ready to move back here. Ben is not in a position to go with you. Either way, clear the air, honey. It will make you feel better.”

Yeah, and getting her brother to forgive her and make Ben love her. Easy peasy. 

*****

The night of Christmas dinner arrived and found all of them in the Solo’s dining room, at their biggest table ever. Rey went over and over in her head what she was going to say to Ben. Finn was next on the list. She just wished she’d get a minute alone with Ben. Highly unlikely up until then, as her mother and Leia kept calling her and asking for help in setting the table, putting all the gifts under the Christmas tree in the living room and helping the people sit at their designated place at the table. 

Once everybody arrived, dinner began. Christmas carols were playing in the background, in sync with the voices around the table. And the table, wow, this time her mother and Leia had outdone themselves. The theme colors were black, gold and a drop of silver. Everyone had their names written in gold on a black card that had at its end a small gift wrapped in silver paper. Black, gold, and silver-wrapped candies were spread along the tables on small plates. Flutes of champagne accompanied wine and water glasses, sprinkled with gold glitter, in a tasteful way. Black ribbons held together the cutlery and as a joke from Leia, a black small velvety satchel stood near the spoon and contained digestive pills. Crossing the table from one end to another, placed on a silvery mat, there were black candles in gold holders and between the food platters they put little tree ornaments. 

Rey was really feeling at home with all these people and it hit her that maybe she didn’t want to leave. She missed the small-town feeling, the privacy it offered, the needed silence, the lack of heavy traffic. And the safety of walking at night. 

Ben was far away from her at the table, Finn as well. Her mother had something to do with this for sure, she would’ve known if they were all back on good terms. Which they weren’t and it hurt her that this was how they were spending their Christmas. 

She excused herself to go to the bathroom. She avoided the bathrooms downstairs as surely somebody would’ve knocked on the door and hurry her. And now, she needed some alone time. The familiarity of the house took her to Ben’s old bathroom. They did spend some of their nights at the Solo residence in the past. 

The bathroom was just like she remembered it, well, a bit renovated, but it still held Ben’s personality with the black tiles and black sink. And his odd choice of glimpses of red tiles along the walls. If she tried harder, she could feel the faint smell of his cologne. She worshipped this man since she understood that girls like boys and boys might like them back. 

“Walking straight into the lion’s den? That is so not like you, Rey.”

“Ben.”

She could see him in the mirror as he approached her and stopped when his body touched hers from head to toe. 

“Did you follow me here?” 

“Would you like me to lie and say that I wanted to use my own bathroom?” 

He was looking at her in a dangerous yet intriguing way. His lips slightly parted, a frown taking shape above his brows. He was up to something and she was starting to understand exactly what when he pressed his jeans covered hardness to her ass. 

“I’ve been going crazy all night seeing you in that tight dress. Your body was calling me and I couldn’t resist it. And to find you here in my bathroom, I’d say Santa brought my present earlier.” 

Those big hands of his started their journey up from her knees and stopped at the hem of her dress. Was he about to stop? No, no he wasn’t. He moved his hands on her thighs, dragging the dress along and bunching it around her hips. 

“I know you want this, Rey. Hell, I’ve wanted this for such a long time I cannot even remember when it started. Always in those maddening small bikinis of yours, lying around in the sun. Did you think I wouldn’t notice your nipples tightening when I moved near you?”

He was teasing the edge of her panties but never getting too close to her core where she not only wanted him but needed him with an intensity she knew might make her implode soon. Rey could only hold on to the edge of the sink and look at Ben in the mirror. Seeing his dark hair fall against her skin when he started kissing down her neck, feeling his hands palming her breasts through the flimsy lace of her bra… 

“Ben.”

“Yeah. I know, and I am sorry.”

“What… ah fuck, right there.”

It was very hard to focus on what he was saying when her panties were traveling down her legs ending up in a heap on the bathroom floor. And one long finger was making its way toward her belly button and lower. 

“What are you sorry for?”

“This is not how I imagined our first time would be like. But I can’t wait for this anymore. You always slip away, Rey. I can’t let that happen.” 

With one hand pressing lightly above her clit and one on her chin, he turned her slowly to meet his lips. She was expecting a desperate kiss, a hungry and mindless one. Ben had other plans, taking his time, drawing her in. 

Not a comfortable move but she managed to unbuckle his pants and pull them lower along with his briefs. His cock was now cradled between her ass cheeks. It was hard, hot and pulsing with need. 

“I don’t have a condom.”

The fact that she could still muster some coherent thoughts amazed her. 

“I’m clean, and we better start having babies soon. We’re not getting any younger,” he muffled in her neck while nibbling at the sensitive skin. 

He was kidding, right? RIGHT??

“I’m clean too, but not on the pill, Ben.” 

“Mhm.”

And then she felt his head moving between her folds and spreading her arousal along her seam and him. He was tentative at first, she knew he was big. She did see him naked one time, well one official time. Plus, there was no way he could hide his… blessing from mother nature.. when they were swimming. 

Before protesting that he would not fit, that she was a small woman, on the petite side… Ben entered her slowly and stopped. The fullness was something hard to describe. She wanted him to move yet she didn’t know if it would hurt. 

“I love you, Rey.” 

That got her undivided attention. She looked at him in the mirror, glossy eyes and trembling lips, like it was something she wanted to hear from him all her life. 

Then he started moving and his pace was unbearable, excruciating and slick that Rey realized it was them who were doing those obscene sounds whenever he entered her. 

She was close, oh so close, all she could think was that her screams would not be heard by anybody downstairs. 

“Oh, Ben. Just like that… Harder!”

So he did, harder he pushed, harder he moved, squeezing one breast and flicking her clit with his fingers. Sex was never like this for her, it was a means to an end with the few partners she had so far. It was always Ben she compared them to, wishing it would’ve been Ben her first and next and last. 

She was about to cum and knew it would never be a perfect time to say this. Her lips gave way to the words kept deep inside her.

“I love you too, Ben.” 

She came first and Ben soon after, her screams getting lost in his mouth, in one burning kiss that all but melted all her insides. 

“How are we going to explain this to Finn?” she couldn’t shake the feeling that Finn won’t accept their relationship. 

“He just has to get over it, now won’t he?” 

_1 year later_

“We’re are so happy to have you spending Christmas night with us one more time. Our baby Rey has now moved back in and we’re not letting her go, and we are so thankful for that.”

Way to embarrass her in front of their friends. Rey’s mum was on a roll tonight. Ben’s hand tightened around hers, as a sign that he was there for her. 

“And our Ben has some news to share with us.” 

Both their mothers were on a roll, it seemed. Rey was a bit puzzled when she saw Ben standing up, retrieving something from his pocket and lowering himself on one knee in front of her. Oh… my… God… 

“Rey, one year ago I promised I would not let you get away and it took me one year to make sure you accepted this. Would you do me the honor of being my wife and keep me at your side from now until forever?”

“Yes.” 

One word! Sometimes it takes one word to change destinies, to strengthen relationships, to mend souls, to start a new journey peppered with new experiences, happiness and discovering who you are. 

For Ben and Rey that was the exact moment they started their happily ever after, with their ups and downs, but always knowing they had each others backs. (And eventually Finn decided that Ben was good for Rey and the other way around)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to my beta, [Spacey Gracie ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_gracie) for being so thorough and her patience and for the kind words and support. The feedback I received was priceless, this fic being my first one shot.


End file.
